Kamui's Bride
by dimlitstar
Summary: In order to continue the line of the Yato, Kamui searched for the perfect bride-one that will not break easily. Abuto presented a photo of a young princess from a small planet named Altera. He approved of her and headed to Altera. But does his princess approve of him? KamuiXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Captain, we have reached Altera". Kamui turned his head to see Abuto leaning on the wall. He smiled at him, took his parasol and said "Well, let's go meet my bride then"

When they stepped out of the spaceship, they were greeted by the servants of the kingdom. He looked around. The ground was a color of soil like on earth but there are sapphired-colored crystals that are as big as trees, making the surrounding glitter. His men were awed with the beauty just as he was. But he was not here for the crystals. He was here for a treasure more valuable than those.

"Kamui-dono, the kingdom of Altera welcomes you. We have prepared-"

"Where's the palace located?" Kamui cut the old man off, uninterested in whatever he was saying.

"Straight ahead. We have prepared-"

"Alright, then I'll go on ahead. Talk to Abuto if there is anything you need". And with that, Kamui jumped towards the direction of the palace. Abuto sighed at his commander but nevertheless made a friednly talk with the old man.

...

It didnt take him long to find the palace. It was a big, pearly white stone that almost look like the castles he saw in earth. On the palace ground was a garden of crystals that varies in color. Sapphire blue, rubies, cyan and more. There were also a number of servants walking around wearing gray robes. He wondered where would be his bride. He took out her photo from his pocket, admiring how beautiful she is. Her hair was as dark as the night with dark violet eyes that resembles the universe. Her skin was a pale white and frowning red lips. There was a small crease on her forehead with her eyebrows almost crossing from annoyance. She looked liked someone who woke up at the wrong side of the bed but still looked beautiful.

He quickly jumped off from the wall and casually walked towards a female servant who was carrying a basket of fruits.

"Hey, where's the princess?"

The woman was surprised to see a handsome foreigner. She didnt know who he is but remembered the talked inside the palace that a handsome man will come to marry the youngest princess. This must be him.

She quickly bowed her head. "Forgive me sire, but this lowly servant was not able to hear the name of the princess that you are looking for"

Kamui flipped the photo and saw the name of the princess.

"I'm looking for Xeshia"

The servant was taken aback by his lack of manner but kept her opinion to herself. Still bowing her head, she responded "I am unsure as to where she is for I work in the kitchen. But the princess must be on the training grounds. It is located on the west side of the palace"

"I see"

When the servant raised her head, Kamui was gone.

...

"Your highness, please get dress. Kamui dono is on his way. It is unfitting should he sees you wearing that"

Xeshia rolled her eyes at Leila, her personal maid. Leila was already in her 50s and is the closest motherly-figure she had. She hated how the king decided on her marriage without asking for her permission and this is how she vents her frustation- by practicing her swordsmanship or her archery. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her glove-covered hand and was about to put the bow down when she felt a presence that was unfamilliar to her. She quickly turned around, pulled the string of her bow and released the arrow from the direction she felt where the presence was. Leila was confused and surprised when she fired the arrow.

Kamui was sitting on top of the roof of the tower, watching as a woman with long black hair tied in a high pony tail rolled her eyes at the old woman beside her. She was wearing gloves, black long-sleeve and pants that hugged her well-defined curves. Seeing that his bride was holding a bow and arrow excited him, knowing then and there that she was not weak. What excited him more was when she sensed his presence and quickly shot an arrow at him without batting an eyelash. Of couse, he quickly caught the arrow with his hand.

Xeshia narrowed her eyes at the figure sitting on top of the watch tower, trying to see t=his face. but because it was too bring, he remained a sillhoute. When she blinked, he was gone. She run towards the watch tower, looking around to see where he disappeard to.

"Who are you looking for, Xeshia?"

Xeshia quickly turned around and bumped her head to something hard, losing her balance. Kamui quickly grabbed her waist and steadied her. She raied her head and met his blue eyes and cheerful smiled. With his perfect nose. white skin and vermillion-colored hair he was undoubtly handsome. His hair was braided and reached past his shoulders, his broad shoulders.

"You"

Kamui was pleased hearing her ice-cold voice.

"Why I am flattered. I came looking for you and turns out you were also looking for me"

Xeshia's eyebrow furrowed deeply and tried to push him ayaw with her hands. But Kamui was enjoying having his hand around her wait so he did not let go. Rather, he pulled her closer, inhaling her sweet,vanilla scent.

Xeshia felt her heart pounding against her chest, loud enough that probably the man can feel it too against his chest. She did not like how close they were and what she hated the most is feeling how powerful he was. He was just using one hand to hold her in place, while his other hand caress her cheek.

"Who the fuck are you, pervert?"

"My name is Kamui, you're future husband". He said as a matter-of-factly. Xeshia growled, her blood boiling in anger. She didnt care how strong he was. That time she wanted to punch his smiling face and that's what she did.

Kamui's right cheek turned red but it didnt even made him let go of her. She tried to knee him in betweek his leg but Kamui was expecting it so he blocked her knee with his free hand.

"A little high in spirit, are we?" Kamui teased.

"Listen here you sick perverted bastard. I am not going to marry you. You will have to drag my lifeless body if you want me to stand beside you in that ceremony"

"Then drag you I shall". Xeshia's eyes grew big when she suddenly felt him lift her over his shoulder like a sandbag. She punched his back with her fists.

"Hey old woman, where does she needs to be taken?" Kamui asked the old woman, Leila who was standing not far from them. She smiled kindly at him, turned her back and said

"Follow me. She needs to get dressed"

"Leila! Call the guards! This man is kidnapping me!" Xeshia screamed.

"I am not kidnapping you. I am actually helping the old woman here to get you to dress for the ocassion-Ouch! Stop pulling my hair!"

"If you will not put me down you will be bald by the time we reach my room!"

"My my, It is so early in the morning to be screaming like a monkey, Xeshia"

Kamui and the old woman stopped when a woman with blonde hair and green eyes block their path. She was wearing a long elegant white dress, with the chest part cut low enough to reveal a part of her chest. A silver crown adorned her head and behind her was a trail of servants.

Xeshia tried to lift her head and looke behind to see her older sister Luna.

"Fuck off Luna"

"Mind your language" Luna warned, glaring at her younger sister, not minding the young man who was staring at her with blue, angry eyes.

"Slut". Xeshia mouthed at Luna and was only heard by Kamui. But Luna was able to read her lips and took two steps in front of Kamui and reached for her long black hair. But Kamui was not going to let anyone else touch his bride so he caught her wrist.

"W-what are you doing? L-Let me go you imbecile! Guards, behead this man who dared touch your princess!"

"Listen closely to me if you don't want your wrist detach from you hand. No one is allowed to touch a hair on my bride without my permission, understand?". Kamui warned, his voice low and dangerous it made everyone in the area froze.

"Captain, there you are. We must greet the royal family first before you wander around the palace". Abuto's voice took everyone's attention, except for Kamui who was still glaring at Luna. When Abuto was just a few steps away, he finally let go of her wrist which turned red.

"Princess Xeshia? What did my captain do to you?". Xeshia stared at the man who was wearing black robes. He looked stressed.

"Put her down, Captain. She may be your bride but she is still a princess. You are not to just randomly pick her up and take wherever you please. At least, until you get married officially".

Kamui put her down to her suprise. He patted her head like a child then said "Go and get ready. If you are not dressed within 15 minutes I'll go and be the one to dress you up".

Xeshia rolled her eyes at him then left with the old woman. Luna was then left humiliated by how the man walked away unscathe after touching her wrist and the other man did not even bother to pay his respect to her.

...

Kamui and the rest of his men stood in the great hall of the palace, greeting the Royal members of the palace. The king was fat and old, while the queen beside him looked younger probably by ten years. At the right side of the king are the two princes of the kingdom whose names who can no longer recall. To the side of the queen are also the three princess, including Lena. There was one vacant sit which was for Xeshia who has not yet appeared. Kamui was not listening to the king but was counting down the seconds left before the 15 minutes he gave is over. He was not joking when he said he'll dress her up if she is not ready.

Just when he was about to reach the last 10 seconds, the huge iron door opened and Xeshia, now wearing a light blue long turtle neck dress walked inside.

"Kamui-dono, this is the youngest princess of Altera. Princess Xeshia"

Kamui loved how her long black hair was now combed neatly behind her with her silver crown adorning her head. She bowed to the king and queen and remained standing beside him after that.

"As per our agreement, you will be wed in 3 days". The king announced to which the servants clapped their hands.

Kamui heard the woman beside him sighed in defeat.

"I changed my mind" Kamui suddenly said to everyone's surprised.

"What is the meaning of this?". The king asked warily. Xeshia looked at Kamui, her eyes twnkling in hopes that he has changed his mind in marrying her. But when she saw Kamui smiled and winked at him, her hopes were crushed.

"I will not wait for 3 days. Instead, I want the wedding to take place by tomorrow night"

All the blood of her face was drained by his words.

"Then tomorrow it shall be." The king smiled at them.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Just to give you a heads up, this is my first lemon ^ Please don't expect too much

/========================================================/

The servants gave her a long bath, making sure that every inch of her body was clean and spotless. Then they dressed her up with layers of red silk with golden linings and patterns on it. She hated how heavy and uncomfortable it was especially when they adorned her head with a crown made of gold with red crystals on it. After long hours of preparation, the wedding bell rang throughout the palace.

Xeshia took a last sigh before the door of the great hall opened, revealing not only their soldiers but also the space pirates Harusame who are under her groom's command. Everyone was astonished upon seeing the beautiful bride. She ignored the eyes and started to walk towards the altar where the king, queen and her groom stood.

Her violet eyes locked with Kamui's blue ones. Her forehead creased a little when she noticed a different spark in his eyes. He was smiling as usual yet the way he looked at her made her uneasy. As the closer she gets to where he was standing made her nervous for some unknown reasons.

 _This is just a marriage for convenience. Nothing more._ She reminded herself, hoping the thought can calm her nerves.

When she was just a meter away, Kamui stretched his hand, signaling her to take it. She stared at the hand, then at the King then back to Kamui's face. Maybe she could run away from this. Maybe she can reach one of the spaceships then flew away from this planet. Yeah. She could try that.

Kamui saw the hesitation reflecting in her beautiful eyes so he quickly closed their distance and sweep her off her feet and carried her in bridal style towards the altar.

Xeshia let out a small, surprised yelp when she was lifted off her feet, breaking her train of thoughts.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Just making sure my bride is not planning on escaping" He whispered, letting his warm breath caress her red cheek which made it a shade darker.

The ceremony started and throughout Xeshia was staring blankly at the floor. The voices and cheers were blocked from her ears until she felt an arm wrapped around her small waist and made her turn to her left to face the man beside her. Then another hand lifted her chin and the next thing she knew his lips was on hers.

Her eyes grew big and her hands automatically went up to his chest to push him away. However her strength was not enough to make him move even an inch.

 _It's just a kiss. Just a kiss._ She screamed in her head. She shouldn't panic. After all he just placed his soft lips on hers. Or maybe not.

Soon she felt his tongue rubbing against her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She tried to pull away but the hand on her chin kept her in place. Then Kamui bit her lower lip which made her gasped, giving him the opportunity to enter her mouth. Her heart started to pound against her chest, loud enough that maybe even Kamui could hear.

He was only supposed to give her a quick peck on the lips since it was a requirement to seal their vows. But when his lips touches her soft, red ones he found himself wanting to deepen it. And so he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue and was greatly amused when she tried to push it using her own, unaware of the effect it gave him. The taste of her made him forget where they are and the people watching them.

All he could focus on was the feel of her tongue against his and her cries which he swallowed shut with his mouth. Xeshia felt her legs weaken so she grabbed hold of the fabric of his top to keep herself from collapsing.

While everyone cheered as they watch the newlyweds display their affections, Abuto knew he had to stop his idiot captain before the beast inside him takes over. He sighed then quickly walked behind his captain and tried to talk some sense into him.

"Danchou, you've kissed long enough it has gotten awkward for everyone..Danchou.."

When Kamui didn't stop, Abuto grabbed his braided hair and pulled it back as hard as he can, tearing him apart from her. But Kamui didn't let go of her waist knowing well that she doesn't have strength to stand up on her own right now.

"Goodness Danchou. At least do it somewhere more private" Abuto whispered before returning to his original place. Kamui turned his head and gestured a small thanks to his vice captain. Then he returned his attention to his panting bride. He loved how flustered she looks with her blushing face and swollen lips. And even after that passionate exchange she still had the strength to glare at him.

He smiled at her like an innocent child before sweeping her off her feet once more.

"Lucky that my vice captain is here. Or else I would have devoured you right here" He whispered seductively. Xeshia remained quiet in his arms, afraid that her voice will reveal how nervous she is.

….

Xeshia didn't have the appetite unlike her husband who has now finished at least ten plates of meat. Music filled the hall as their guests danced and drink in celebration of their marriage.

"You should eat at least a little". Kamui commented before biting a big chunk off the meat in his hand.

"I am not hungry". She answered simply without looking at him.

"It doesn't matter whether you are hungry or not. You need to eat since you'll be needing a lot of energy for _later_ ". He made sure to add emphasis on the last word. He chuckled as the tip of her ear turned red when she realized what he meant. Kamui brushed the few strands of hair behind her ears which made her jumped a little upon the sudden skin contact.

Xeshia stood up rather abruptly.

"I need some fresh air" she quickly said and headed towards the balcony."

Kamui continued his food but made sure to keep his eyes on the direction she went.

Xeshia pulled the large curtains of the doorway of the balcony to at least hide from Kamui's spying eyes. Despite the many layers of her clothes, she still felt a chill when the cold air brushed her face. She stared up the dark sky and saw the stars twinkling from afar.

She dreamed of going out on an adventure when she was younger. But as the years passed by she understood her responsibilities and decided to forget her little dream. Throughout their planet there are only five kingdoms and theirs was the smallest. Thankfully, the crystals surrounding their kingdom was magical and kept the enemies away. Even from the balcony, she could see the crystals glowing.

"Princess, would you like some wine?"

Xeshia turned around and saw a servant with a tray of glasses with wine. She nodded her head and took a glass. The servant bowed politely before leaving. She quickly drank the wine in one go hoping it would help her calm down.

Kamui watched as a servant followed Xeshia in the balcony, a tray of wine in his hand. He observed the servant carefully, making sure he was no threat. After a while he came back with one glass less than before. What made him suspicious was when the older princess walked towards the servant and they exchanged few words then she smiled wickedly.

He stood up and went towards the two. When Luna saw him, her smiled turned sweet. The dress she wore was provocative, showing more skin than necessary.

"Seems like someone's plotting something". Kamui said, still smiling casually.

"Hm, I wonder who and what it is" Luna replied before exiting his view.

Kamui quickly went to the balcony that was blocked by the heavy curtains. And when he step out he saw Xeshia just in time when the wine glass slipped from her finger and shattered on the floor. She held her head in her hands and whimpered rather oddly. It only took his three long steps to reached her. He pulled her arm and touched her forehead with his palm.

When she raised her head to meet his eyes, he was surprised to see her violet orbs clouded with what seems to be lust. Her lips were slightly apart and he could feel her uneven breathing. Her face was also flushed.

"Don't..touch..me" She whispered shakily and tried to push his hand away. But Kamui was fast enough to sweep her off her feet for the third time that day and went back inside. When the people saw them, they cheered again knowing what was about to happen. Kamui didn't pay attention to them and instead hurried to their room.

He carefully put her down on the soft bed, thinking about what to do with her. He stood at the side with his arms crossed, watching as she sat up and stared at him with clouded eyes.

"Hot.." She murmured before starting to strip off the first layer of her clothes. Kamui can't help but to licked his lips and enjoyed the show. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as she was on her last piece of layer. She was about to open her robe when she snapped back to reality.

"Wait..what am..I..?"

"Don't be shy, go on" Kamui said. "You're almost done"

Xeshia quickly put the second layer on and scooted to the farthest side of the bed.

"W-what did you do?". She asked horrified with her own actions. She wanted to run away but couldn't find the strength to do so. Kamui jumped on the bed and placed his knees on either side of her hips.

"I haven't done anything..yet". He whispered as he started to unbutton his top, slowly.

"S-stop..t-that". Xeshia stuttered yet unable to look away as he revealed his well-built upper body. Then he placed his hands on headboard on either side of her head, his face a few centimeters away from hers.

"Sto..p"

"I told you, I haven't even done anything. Tell me, what is it exactly you want me to do?". He whispered seductively, making sure to fan his warm breath on her cheek.

She couldn't understand what was going on. Why does her body feels so hot? She knew she needed something but she didn't know what it was and it's driving her crazy.

"I..don't know.." She whimpered

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered again. "That's too bad. I wonder what is it that you want.." Xeshia let out a low moan when he started to lick her earlobe, slowly. Then he nibbled it lightly before kissing her jaw and down her neck until he found her sensitive spot. She unconsciously tilted her head to the side, giving him more access. He sucked harder wanting to make sure to leave his mark on her pearly white skin. After that he pulled away from her and stared at her half-lidded cloudy eyes.

When she felt the loss of contact, she whimpered again.

"Now, do you know what you want?"

She refused to answer, embarrassed enough of her own actions and current status. She pulled her robes tighter and shook her head, hoping it would help her clear her mind.

Normally, Kamui doesn't have enough patience for this kind of things. He always get the things he wants as soon as possible. Yet here he was, patiently waiting for this princess to give in to her own desires. He has no idea what the other princess put on the wine, but whatever it was it made things more interesting.

He silently enjoyed how tortured she looks right now. He took her hand and kissed the back of it as he stared at her lovely eyes. Then he started licking her pointing finger before sucking on it.

He was able to trapped her eyes with his and slowly used his other hand to pulled down her robes until her chest was exposed.

"Those look tastier than this one" He smirked as he let go of her hand and buried his face on her chest. She gasped when he licked the valley between the two mounds. She wanted to object but lost her voice in the process.

Pleasure spread across her body and she found herself enjoying the feel of his tongue on her sensitive bud. While he sucked one like a hungry babe, he used his other hand to massage and groped the other. She finally moved her hands and grabbed a fistful of vermilion hair at the back of his head, torn between pulling him away or pushing him closer.

Kamui pulled away to her dismay but before she could say anything he crashed his lips against hers. It was a soft and slow kiss at first. Until he pulled her hair from the back of her head causing her to gasped in surprise. This help deepen their kiss and he entered her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until Kamui won. While he continued to invade her mouth, he started to pull of her clothes completely until she was left with her underwear. He grabbed her breasts with his hands, groping them as roughly as his kisses. When she felt the need for air she pulled away, and so did he but only to bring his mouth to her other breast. Even without his mouth blocking hers for air, she still found it difficult to breath as waves of pleasure travelled through her body.

When he was finally satisfied, he left her breasts and his mouth traveled south until he was unable to move lower due to her legs tightly glued together. He raised his head and locked eyes with her as he caressed her thighs slowly until he reached her knees. Xeshia shuddered as she felt his hands on her thighs. A shiver run down her spine when he stopped at her knees and smiled mischievously at her before parting her knees easily.

He started leaving wet kisses in the inside of her thighs until he was an inch away from her core. Then he took a deep breath, inhaling her feminine scent to her embarrassment. He could see the damp part of her underwear and he couldn't help but to run his tongue along it, causing her to moan louder. She attempted to closed her legs but it was no longer possible with him in between and his hands on either side of her thighs.

He did another slow lick, then another, this time pressing his tongue harder. He could hear her frantic intake of air and smiled in satisfaction. Then he ripped her underwear off her body to her surprised. He licked his lower lip and lowered his head at her core without breaking eye contact with her. He could see the rise and fall of her wonderful chest. And when his tongue made contact with her core, she closed her eyes.

"Look at me, princess". Kamui ordered, his voice sensual yet authoritative. Xeshia slowly opened her eyes and tried her best not to tremble as he lapped her juices before plunging it inside her.

"Ahhhh..hhnngg.." She bit her lip, trying to contain her moans. But when he pushed a finger inside her she couldn't help but to cry out. The sudden pain made her move away from him but his other hand kept her in place. He slowly pumped his finger inside her then when he felt her relax he added another finger, causing her to cry out he scissored his fingers inside her, preparing her for what was to come next. Then he pulled it out then pushed it again but this time another finger was added, making her thrash her head to the side. While his fingers were busy he attached his mouth to her exposed neck and suck hard.

"Ka..mui..ahhh.. W-wai..t..stop..I'm going to..hhnnggg"

She felt the knot in her stomach came undone then it felt as if her insides exploded and sticky liquid escaped her hole. She trembled as her orgasm finally stopped. Then she watched as Kamui brought his dripping fingers to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Aren't you tasty". He grinned as he pulled her up to sit straight and guided her hands to the waistband of his pants. Her eyes grew big when she saw the tent formed in his pants. She gulped and looked up at him. Kamui wrapped his hands around hers and helped her pulled down his pants, revealing his pride which was dripping with white liquid. He pushed her down hard enough for her to fall back on the bed. She shyly stared at his handsome face then down to his chest and chiseled abs with a V line that made him ten times sexier. When her eyes fell on his length, she took another gulped. He then kicked his pants off his legs and positioned himself in between her thighs.

"Ka-Kamui, I don't..think that will..fit" She said, panic written all over her beautiful face. Kamui laughed as he wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a compliment, princess. But don't worry. It will be painful at first but I promise you it will fit". He assured her. Then he rubbed the tip against her opening causing her to whimper again.

"Kamui". There was impatience in her voice yet she refused to plead.

"Yes?" He teased, knowing well what she wanted yet refusing to give it to her.

"I can't..take it anymore..Do something"

He let out a low chuckle before finally pushing inside her slowly. "Like this?" He asked huskily. She arched her back and head tilted backwards.

"Kamui,,It hurts..stop.." She cried in pain but Kamui didn't stop. Or rather he couldn't stop anymore, not when her tightness has driven him to the edge.

"Kamui!" She cried again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kamui was well aware of her pain so he stopped for a second to cradle the back of her head against his hand. Then he pulled her head and crashed his mouth against her, sealing her cries as he pushed all of him inside her, hard.

She buried her fingernails on his shoulders until he felt blood trickled down his skin which he didn't mind. He stopped for a moment to let her adjust to his size. He broke away from the kiss and started to kiss her face and neck lightly while his free hand found one of her breast again. Xeshia took a shaky breath as she felt both pain and pleasure from his work.

"Kamui..you can move". She whispered and that was all he was waiting. He didn't wait for another word from her before he slowly pulled out until only the tip remained. Then he slammed back inside in full force causing her to yelped. He repeated this, faster and harder until she was screaming his name loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear.

Kamui growled and bit her shoulder hard enough to leave his mark while her fingernails raked his back, leaving angry red marks along the way. He could feel that his orgasm is coming so he kneeled and raised her legs, resting her calves over his shoulder, allowing him to penetrate deeper.

"Xeshia". He growled her name as he felt her release, making him do the same. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as she moaned his name when she felt his hot seeds merge with hers.

She collapsed on the bed with him on top of her. Kamui then flipped them over so that she rested on top of him instead while still inside her. She was too exhausted to roll off from him.

They lay in silence and only their heavy breathings could be heard.

She was about to sleep when she felt his length starting to get harder inside her, making her blush another deep shade of red. She raised her head to look at him, half expecting him to at least feel embarrass with his crudeness. But instead Kamui was grinning at her.

"Told you you'll need the energy. Round two, princess" He chirped. She was about to object when he sat up and grabbed her hips, raising her easily until he unsheathed his length. He made her stood on her knees, just above his hard dick. Her hands quickly found his shoulders for support.

"Wa-wait, Kamui! At least let me re-ahhhhhhhh" Kamui cut her off by pulling her hips down, impaling her without mercy. He groaned at the feeling of her tightness once again against his throbbing shaft.

"Ride me, princess". He groaned again as he raised her slowly then pulled her down again. Xeshia bit her lips and tried to keep up with his pace. She never had to do anything since Kamui was strong enough to lift her up as if she as light as a feather. But she did try to at least slow her descend since the roughness was uncomfortable.

She felt too tired but at the same time pleasure had once again started to build in her stomach. She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Kamui caught her earlobe and started to run his tongue on the other shell of her ear.

"Slow..down..Kamui." She breathed but hearing her plea only made the beast in him quicken the pacing.

They both released at the same time and she felt their juices dripping down her things mixed with her blood. Kamui flipped them once again but this time he pulled out, making her whimper in the sudden feeling of incompleteness.

He brushed the black strand of hair away from her flushed face. He traced her lips with his finger, softly, and found himself fighting the urge to capture them once more. He would have done so but it was plain obvious she was worn out. He watched as she slowly closed her violet eyes and fell asleep.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He would let her take a few hours of rest before claiming her again.


End file.
